Xmas Special
by ookami desu
Summary: An Xmas Special. After being away for war for nearly a year, Hermione misses Ginny and her warmth. Then, Ginny receives an unexpected guest. A HGxGW ficlet. Oneshot. Warning: FEMMESLASH!


**_Disclaimer _**: HP and characters do not belong to stalker88.

Merry Christmas all! I know I have been away for quite some time and etc etc etc. Anyway, I know I haven't been updating and since I had some time on my hand today, I wrote a little something for everyone. Enjoy.

**_A/N_**: The italicized in the beginning is a flashback, **not** a fantasy, just to let you know.

* * *

_"No… I don't want to. It's not fair and you know it's not!" she yelled. _

_"And you know that I don't have a choice. We both knew that this was going to happen. The time has come… I'm sorry, babe, but I have to go." I replied, voice softer than I had imagined. _

_Tears flooded her eyes and she buried her face into my chest. Her hands clutched onto my clothing, willing me to stay. I closed my eyes, hoping to make the pain a little more bearable. I hated seeing her like this, and right now, there's nothing that I can say to make anything better. We both know that I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I have to go. I have to fight in the war. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, pressing her so that our bodies practically merged. _

_"I'm sorry, I love you…" I whispered. "I love you more than anything…" _

_She continued to cry; continued to hold onto me. That night, we laid in bed, side by side, cuddling. That night, I thought, it was probably going to be the last time I will feel her warmth flowing through me. _

"Oi- you okay?"

I was awakened from my trance by Ron, who was waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality almost immediately and replied to him that I was fine. Then, I stood up from the table and left the dining room. I sighed as I made my way outside, to the cold winter breeze.

Why was I suddenly reminiscing the old times I had with Ginny? It's been months since that day. Why was I thinking of such things at a time like this? But I really miss her; the feel of her lips as they brushed against mines; the feel of her curves as her body presses against mines; the feel of her warmth when we cuddle at night. I miss her so badly. I want to see her. But as one of the golden trio since my first year, as one of Harry's best friends, I also share a responsibility in the battle against the Dark Lord. I sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" was the only reply I was able to give in my surprise. I didn't even notice his presence until now.

"You seemed troubled. I figured it was because you missed Ginny."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I just want this war to be over."

"That's right. I think this was the first Christmas you will spend without her."

"Yeah"

As Harry was about to make his next comment, screams of curses and spells were heard. In no time, Ron came running out, screaming "We're being attacked!" continuously. As trained, my wand was already extended and I was ready to attack. Harry and I made our way back into our hideout, crying spells and incantations as we made our way through a group of death eaters. Christmas was about spending time with your loved ones, but this year, it was a little different.

- - - - - - - - -

(Ginny's POV)

I sighed. I miss Hermione so much. She left for war months ago, but I wasn't ready for her to leave. I wanted to her stay with me a little longer; just a little. Ok, maybe a lot. I didn't really want to her leave. It's a war, for crying out loud. Hermione might… she might… die. I cringed at the thought. No, she can't. I don't know what to do with myself if she did. Then I remembered the promise that was made to me.

_"I won't die because I have something to live for… I have you. I promise."_

Hermione's words resonated through the air around me. That's right. She promised me and she never breaks her promises to me. She'll survive through the war and we'll be able to spend our next Christmas together again, despite this year, which seems quite unlikely.

- - - - - - - -

(Hermione's POV)

"HARRY! Behind you! Secrumetra!"

The spell flew past my companion and hit the death eater in his face, causing him to drop his wand and grab onto his face due to the burning sensation. Harry gave me a slight nod before continuing to fight the death eaters off. The odds were against us. There were more and more death eaters appearing and we were getting tired. I can tell that my aim began to lose its accuracy and my reactions were beginning to slow down due to tiredness. It also didn't help that a storm seems to be appearing. Strong winds and heavy rain were hindering my skills, though not dramatically. Some of our companions decided to make a run for it, saving their lives for the time being.

- - - - - - - -

(Ginny's POV)

I gave a small sigh as I cleared the table and began doing the dishes without magic. You would think that I would just use magic to do such chores since I grew up in a magical family, but ever since I started living with Hermione, I learned to do house chores without magic. There were some that I hated, like mopping the floor, which I resorted to magic for in the end. However, I enjoyed washing the dishes because it was something that soothed me. It used to be a fun little activity for me when Hermione was still around. I loved the activity when we did it together. She also managed to make it fun for me. Always.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud pounding on the door. That's odd. It is Christmas but my mother and friends have already visited me. No one else in the world would, or at least, at this time of the day. Especially when it was snowing outside and the Dark Lord is still running around, committing crimes.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

No answer; just continuous, loud pounding. I set down the dishes that I was drying and warily walked over to the door. I withdrew my wand before slowly opening the door a crack to try to see who it was. (Hermione was right; I think it is time we have what muggles call a 'peephole'.) The instant that I saw my name tattooed on that person's arm, I threw the door opened and allowed her in. She stumbled into the living room, but that was as far as she could reach before collapsing onto the floor. I ran over to her aid, kneeled down beside her, and pulled her close to me. Her body was wet and she was very cold.

"Hermione! What—Why—How— You…"

I looked at the figure in front of me. I've seen many aspects of my lover, but I have never seen her like this. She was very tired, I can tell. She was worn out. She most likely just came from battle, I concluded when I saw that her shirt was torn at the sleeves, the cuts and burns on her flesh, the weariness in her face. It was a horrible war. What have they been doing to her?

She smiled and whispered, "Happy Christmas, love…"

She reached her hand up to caress my face and my hand reflexively moved to hers, holding it to my face. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

She grinned. "I look a complete mess. I need to wash up. Be right back."

I nodded and watched her struggle to stand up. I offered to help but she insisted that she was fine. That's my Hermione for you. Always so stubborn and never likes to admit defeat until the absolute end. She managed to stand upright and slowly stumbled into the bathroom to wash up. After what seemed like forever, she walked out to the dining room, looking completely refreshed. She washed up, changed her clothing, and healed her scars.

"Hermione… what happened?"

"Death eaters raided the hideout. We were forced to fight…"

"But why are you here? Where are the others?"

Hermione's face grew solemn. "I know Harry and Ron escaped safely but I don't know where they are. I can't say too much about everyone else who was in the hideout with us. I managed to escape with minor injuries, and the first place I thought to go was home… I'm sorry Ginny, but I will have to leave soon. I'm putting you in enough danger as is for coming here after the raid."

"No, Hermione, no; I can fight too. I'm training now! I'm training to fight the Dark Lord and his minions with you. I will be with you in 3 months, Hermione. Just 3 months…"

She smiled at me. I know that she didn't want me to do this, but despite everything, she knows that I eventually will have to fight too, just like her.

"I'm hoping that in 3 months, the Dark Lord will fall so that you don't have to experience the true horrors of war, love."

Those words that she spoke were sweet, but nowhere near reality. The war has been going on nearly a year now and it is still not resolved, it won't be resolved in three months. I know it.

"Can you at least stay the night?" I asked.

She did not give me any sort of answer. I can tell that her mind was working; analyzing the situation and the odds that I may be in danger as she stays. I continued to beg.

"It's been lonely without you these many months… please?"

She sighed and despite her rational, analytic brain, she nodded. I immediately engulfed her into a hug, happy to be spending Christmas with the one I love.

"You must be hungry; I'll make a plate…" I said as I broke the hug.

I walked over to the kitchen and made a plate for her. As she ate, I decided to take a shower. When I was finished and walked into my bedroom wearing only a bathrobe, I found Hermione staring out the window.

"Hermione?" I broke her out of her trance.

As she turned around to face me, I walked over to the closet and looked for something to wear. However, I stopped when Hermione's voice reached my ears.

"Ginny. Let's cuddle. I want to feel your warmth…"

"Okay, Hermione. Whatever you want…" I smiled at her and reached for my favorite blue and purple pajamas.

"With you naked…" Hermione injected, her eyes practically groping me.

"Okay…" I whispered as I dropped the pajamas and walked over to my lover. "Whatever you want, love…" I said as I reached her.

She reached down and placed little kisses to my lips. My arms reflexively reached up and wrapped around her neck, pulling her down to deepen the teasing kisses. She stopped the kisses and her hands reached for the part of my robe that I tied to keep my body from being exposed. She slowly untied it and watched as the sides of the robe parted, exposing part of me. Her hand reached out and a single finger touched me, sliding straight down the middle, slowly, causing my body to react to her feathery touch.

"Miss me?" I asked teasingly.

"More than anything I can remember…" she replied.

She reached for the robe and slowly pulled it off my shoulders, letting it to fall to my feet. Her eyes roamed through my body, and soon, her hands followed suit.

"Your turn…" I said as I reached for the buttons of her shirt.

I unbuttoned them, semi-slowly, semi-rushed. Then I snaked my hand to her back, and unclasped the bra that she was wearing before discarding both articles of clothing to the floor. She reached forward and captured me into a kiss, slowly making her way from my lips and eventually reaching my shoulder. I lead her over to the bed, pushing her down first before climbing on top of her.

"This is getting in the way…" I said as I unzipped her pants.

She helped in taking them off. After she flung her pants off, she pulled me down to her and kissed me. When my eyes opened after the kiss, I found that she was now on top of me. I realized her scheme too late; pulling me down to kiss me, and then rolled 180 degrees so that we switched positions. She straddled me and held both of my hands down with her.

"You're really my Hermione, alright; always have to be the one on top."

"Of course. I love it when you are at my mercy"

"In bed"

Hermione smirked and descended herself to press her body against mines as she trailed her tongue through my collarbone, biting down softly ever so often. She released me and started to re-discover every curve of my body. My hands enveloped her before they began to move down her, eventually caressing her thighs. I allowed my fingers to naturally move to that private area of hers, intending to tease before anything, but she stopped me.

"Ginny. Let's not have sex," requested Hermione. "Just cuddle" she said as she slid off and laid next to me.

I nodded and turned slightly to face her, then draped my arm around her middle to pull her body closer to mines. She pulled the blanket over the both of us and the night was washed away with feeling the pleasant warmth that I haven't felt in so long; the pleasant warmth that only Hermione Jane Granger was able to emit.

"It's been so cold without you…" I murmured.

"It has… I've wanted to feel your warmth for so long… so _so_ long…" she replied, moving closer to me and giving me a soft peck on the lips.

* * *

So there you have it. Liked it? Hated it? Whatever. Just review. 


End file.
